Toddler Time For Professor Layton
by Top-Hat Lycanthrope
Summary: A simple but cute story with an AR theme. Hopefully, I did alright...


Toddler Time for Professor Layton

I am certain many of us would like to be a toddler again. To relive that innocent moment of your early childhood, never worrying about anything and seeing the world in such a positive light. But did you know that I, Hershel Layton was able to do so? Yes, that's right; I was able to turn into a toddler again. Of course, you might be wondering how exactly that happened. It all started when I received a strange package. I had no idea where exactly it came from, but I hoped there could be at least one puzzle in there. When I had opened the box, I instead found many different items, but the one standing out the most was a diaper. Yes, a diaper. I was confused as to why someone would send me a diaper, but looking a bit more through the box, I found a letter. It said something among the lines of this.

"Dearest Mr. Layton,

If you are reading this letter, it means you have received our special Baby Bundle. In order for this product to work fully, you must put on the diaper and…well, do your business in it, thus regressing you into a little toddler. Sounds odd, but the diaper won't take its effect otherwise. Once you have regressed, you may play to your hearts content, and simply take off the diaper once you wish to return to your normal age. The diaper will clean itself automatically, so it can be reused as much as you'd like. We hope you enjoy being a toddler once more!

Sincerely,

Baby Blues Inc."

I laughed after reading this. The idea of becoming a toddler just by using a diaper seemed very ridiculous. I put the diaper back in the box and stored the box away. For a few days, I ignored the box for a while, though a small spark was forming in my mind. So then, one Saturday afternoon, I took out the box and began looking through it again. In it, I found what seemed like a crib that I had to assemble, a stuffed wolf toy, some colorful blocks, footed pajamas with a puzzle pattern, an orange shirt, green socks, a baby bottle, and many baby toys and supplies. With this, I was able turn the living room into a nursery. I felt rather embarrassed that I was doing this, even if I still did not believe it was possible to become a toddler.

Then, I took a deep breath, shut the blinds and finally put on the diaper. For the first minutes…it felt very odd. I sat down on the carpet and just stood still. Many minutes passed…until I realized how truly comfortable it was. The padding felt like a perfect cloudlike cushion on my waist below. I felt rather soothed and content with it.

"So snug and so cuddly…it feels like a dream." I thought. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a rumbling sound coming from my stomach. Something wanted to come out…but I couldn't do that! I was a grown man who knew how to use a toilet, it felt wrong to just let it out on a diaper.

"No, I can't…I just can't…please…just hold on!" I thought. All of this was making me so nervous, so much so that…well…how can I say it…it just came out by accident. There I was, a civilized 30-something professor of archaeology…pooping on a diaper like a little toddler. My face turned solid red and my heart was beating fast. I felt so embarrassed.

But that was the least of my worries. After a minute, I began shaking and sweating a lot, and I had no idea why. I looked at myself and noticed the room and my clothes were getting bigger…but I realized I was getting smaller.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I yelled. I was very scared to what was happening to me. I tried to call for help but my speech was slowly slurring and becoming incomprehensible. I started feeling very dizzy, and eventually, I passed out.

I had no idea how long I had been unconscious, though it still looked like morning. I crawled out of my now huge clothing and looked for a mirror. Upon finding one, I saw that I had become a cute little toddler. I still had the diaper on, which felt clean. I had no idea what to make of this. I was a baby again.

But somehow, I felt happy. It was incredible that this had happened to me. I began to giggle. Hearing myself made me even happier, and soon, I broke out into laughter. I laughed and laughed for so long until I was almost out of breath. I then remembered I didn't have a shirt on, so I crawled to where I left my baby clothes and put on the orange shirt, decorated with a few puzzle pieces.

"I wonder…what should I do first?" I thought. I crawled around and explored the nursery. I played a bit with my building blocks and the stuffed wolf. I tossed a ball around and climbed onto the couch. Suddenly, my phone rang. I answered it, as I was a bit curious.

"Excuse me, professor? Are you there?" Luke said. I had no idea what to do because the only thing I could say were babbles and coos. I tried to tell him not to come, but to no avail.

"I…guess I'll just come to your house. Be there in a few minutes!" he said before hanging up. Now I knew I was in trouble. If Luke saw me like this, it would be so embarrassing. I was on the verge of panicking and almost passing out, but I could at least pull myself together this time. The door opened and Luke came in, his eyes widened when he saw me.

"…Professor…you're...a…a…a baby!" he said and got closer to me. Because I was so scared and had no way to explain everything to him, I began to cry. I felt so horrible.

Then, I realized Luke had picked me up and began cradling me. I stopped crying a bit and looked at him.

"It's ok…I'm here…" he whispered. "I…I guess I should have reacted different." I hugged him and cooed happily. Luke smiled and set me down.

"Hey professor, I think I should keep you company for a while." Luke said, sitting down next to me. "You might need someone to help you."

I was very delighted upon hearing that and began to clap and giggle. Luke giggled back, picking me up again. At that moment, I felt my stomach growling.

"Oh, you're hungry! Would you like some applesauce?" Luke asked. I nodded and so we went to the kitchen. He set up a bowl of applesauce and gave it to me. I grabbed the spoon, however, my tiny hands weren't strong enough to lift the spoon and I made a mess of myself.

"Oh my…what a mess…" I thought. I didn't want to use my hands to eat, nor did I want Luke to spoon-feed me. It just felt too embarrassing. I licked a bit of applesauce from my fingers and sighed. Luke came over and wiped off the applesauce from my face.

"I guess I should clean you up now professor. I'll make you some milk later." He chuckled, taking my shirt off. He wiped my face and my body, and now I was clean. I looked around for the footed pajamas.

"Now where did I put it?" I wondered. Suddenly, I was picked up and dressed with the footed pajamas, then placed on the crib I had assembled. Luke then gave me a baby bottle with warm milk. I began drinking it. It tasted so nice and so sweet…I started closing my eyes.

"Aww…professor, are you sleepy?" Luke asked, giggling happily. I nodded as I finished up my milk. I hugged my wolf plush and yawned. Luke came over and covered me with a blanket. I started to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Luke…Thank you so much for babysitting me…I hope we can play tomorrow…" I thought as I drifted off into dreamland. Perhaps being a child wasn't too bad after all. I heard Luke snoring softly, indicating he had fallen asleep.


End file.
